


control;

by kinneyb



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "I want to fuck you," Chloe announced, leaning against the headboard and reading a book. Casual as ever."I believe we've been fucking quite often these past few months," he replied smoothly, smirking."No," Chloe said, looking up. "I want to fuck you," she clarified, closing the book.Lucifer blinked, once. "Oh my," he laughed finally. "Has someone been spending too much time with Maze?"





	control;

**Author's Note:**

> uh............... yeah so this happened
> 
> ★ please follow me on twitter @ queermight & check out my pinned tweet! ★

"I want to fuck you," Chloe announced, leaning against the headboard and reading a book. Casual as ever.

"I believe we've been fucking quite often these past few months," he replied smoothly, smirking. 

"No," Chloe said, looking up. " _I_ want to fuck _you_ ," she clarified, closing the book.

Lucifer blinked, once. "Oh my," he laughed finally. "Has someone been spending too much time with Maze?"

Chloe pursed her lips and tossed her book to the side, not even caring as it bounced off the mattress and to the floor with a loud thump. She crawled to the end of the bed. "Is that a no?" she asked blandly.

"Did I say no?" he replied, smirking again.

Chloe rolled her eyes promptly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, making grabby hands. "Maze told me you have an entire drawer dedicated to pegging."

He laughed heavily and stood up, crossing the room to stand in front of her. They were both mostly naked already - Lucifer in just his underwear, and Chloe in her panties. "So you _have_ been conversing with Maze," he mused, eyes sparkling. "That woman will be the death of me."

"Hmm," Chloe ran her hands up and down Lucifer's thighs, mostly smooth. "Not if I am first."

Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows. It should've looked stupid, silly maybe, but somehow he pulled it off.

"So where is it?" she asked, peering up at him through her long eyelashes.

Lucifer leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "One second, love," he muttered, barely a whisper. Pulling away, he walked over to his closest and opened the doors.

Chloe watched with interest as he leaned down and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a few strap on dildos. She blushed as he walked back over and deposited the dildos on the bed. There were five in total - all different colors and sizes and textures. She bit her lip and leaned over, eyeing them curiously.

"Pick your poison," he purred.

She glanced up, smirking. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" she replied, picking up one - it was purple and textured with bumps and ridges. She hid a shiver. "This one is... _wow_."

Lucifer grinned toothily and pushed the rest of the strap on dildos off the bed, all of them clattering to the floor. Chloe looked at him with wide eyes, and he just shrugged. "I'll clean them, don't worry," he said before cupping her face and kissing her. The kiss was gentle at first, loving and sweet.

Chloe sighed lightly and deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth messily. When they separated, she stared at the saliva dripping down his chin. So naughty, but hot. Her stomach churned with want. Lucifer licked his lips and smirked, running his fingers through her hair. "You really want to do this?" he asked, genuinely interested.

She nodded slowly. "But only if you want to," she quickly added. "We don't have to."

Lucifer shook his head firmly and leaned over to his bedside drawer. Chloe watched as he pulled out the lube he usually used on her, and she shivered. _Fuck_.

"It's been a while, though," he said, basically a purr. "So you'll have to stretch me well."

Chloe laughed breathlessly. "Okay," she agreed easily, petting his stomach. "I can do that."

Lucifer gave her a winning smile and reached down, slipping his thumbs inside the hem of his underwear. Chloe pursed her lips and swatted his hands away. "Let me," she said, and hooked her thumbs under the hem instead, slowly pulling them down and off his legs. As per usual, his cock was strangely beautiful.

It was thin and long, and mostly hairless. Chloe licked her lips and slowly ran a finger down his chest.

"How do you want me?" he asked, gaining her attention. "On my knees?"

Chloe cocked her head, thinking. "No," she answered finally. "I want to see your face."

And fucking Hell, did she just make _the devil_ blush? What an accomplishment.

"Yes, ma'am," he purred, pulling her back in for a sloppy, slow kiss - Lucifer kissed like he was a starving man, surprisingly. Like each kiss was going to be his first and last. Chloe wondered if he'd always kissed like that or if it was special for her. She didn't really want to know. Finally, they separated again. "I want to see you, too," he said, lowly.

Chloe smiled, almost shyly, and wiggled out of her panties, dropping them to the floor.

Lucifer beamed, running his hands up and down her sides. "Beautiful," he purred easily.

"Oh, shut up," she replied, pushing him on his back. He went without a complaint. "Um." Looking around, she grabbed a pillow and tapped his hip. "Lift."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but obeyed anyway. She slid the pillow under his hips. "So thoughtful," he said, just a hint of his usual snark coming through. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

Then, she went to work. She grabbed the strap on and adjusted it properly before hooking everything up. Lucifer tried to help, but she just slapped his hand away.

"Okay," she sighed once everything was in place.

Lucifer stared down at the dildo with mild interest. "It really has been a while," he sighed almost wistfully.

Chloe grinned like a shark and crawled up his body, kissing him once on the lips. "I'll be gentle," she purred, and oh -- the shiver that went through Lucifer's body was scrumptious. Her stomach tightened with want. She would have to thank Maze later, honestly. "Now sit back," she ran her hand down his chest and stomach, "and relax."

He pursed his lips, but didn't say anything. Just laid back and watched through half-lidded eyes as Chloe took a nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly. Using her hand, she took his other nipple between her fingers and squeezed gently. He tensed at that. Jackpot. She continued with that, rolling her hips forward, the dildo rubbing against Lucifer's cock.

Lucifer hissed quietly and wrapped his arms around her smaller body. Chloe preened and slowly moved down his body. She licked along his stomach and kissed his thighs a few times, giggling when he squirmed impatiently.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, patting his thigh. "I get it."

Wrapping her fingers around his cock, she lapped at the tip messily. Getting him really in the mood. He was hard and warm in her hand, leaking precum. After he squirmed again, clearing his throat, she pulled back and grinned up at him. "You're much less impatient when you're on top," she commented idly.

"Shut it," he hissed, glaring down at her. But there was no real heat behind his dark eyes. "You're just slow."

She just grinned and reached over to grab the lube. "Yeah, yeah." Opening the cap, she poured a generous amount on her fingers. "This is weird," she admitted finally. "I've never done this."

Lucifer blinked down at her. "You said you'd been with women before," he sighed. "Not so different."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Uh. We never used toys," she stressed, "and self-lubrication is a _thing_."

"Oh," Lucifer laid his head back and wiggled. "Fair point."

Rolling her eyes fondly, she placed the lube to the side and nudged Lucifer's thighs. He spread his legs further, and oh. There was something strangely exhilarating about being on this side of things. Shaking her head, because really, she needed to focus, she dropped her hand down and slowly circled his hole with her first finger.

He was surprisingly not _too_ tight. At least, not for a man who hadn't been fucked since they got together.

Eventually, she pressed against his hole and there was something so sexy about the way he opened up for her. She fingered him slowly, teasingly so, and watched his face as he went through the stages of mild discomfort then pure, unadulterated pleasure. She smiled lightly and added a second finger.

Lucifer hummed, pressing a hand over his face. "I forgot how good this felt," he admitted, licking his lips.

"You look so good like this," Chloe said in reply, and grabbed the lube to pour more over his hole before adding a third finger. "I didn't think you could be sexier."

Lucifer grinned weakly. "You don't have to flatter me, detective - ah," he laughed sharply, wiggling " - you've already got me in bed."

She shook her head fondly. Then, she slowly added a fourth and final finger, which earned her a very loud, very sexy moan. She could get used to that. "You good?" she asked, twisting her fingers a bit.

Lucifer's hand dropped away from his face. He peered down at her. "Just peachy."

Just to be mean, she scissored her fingers inside him, stretching him even further. He shivered almost violently.

"Yes, okay, shit." He took a shaky breath. "Just fuck me already."

Chloe beamed and pulled her fingers out slowly. "So bossy," she purred, grabbing the lube again. "Maybe I should punish you by _not_ fucking you." She grinned and poured a lot of lube over the dildo, smearing it. Lucifer glared down at her with a pout. It was a good look on him, actually. "Just kidding."

Lifting one of his legs up, she grasped the base of the dildo and positioned herself. "You ready?"

He barked out a laugh. "Always, darling."

"Little shit," she mumbled - fondly, of course - as she pushed the tip inside slowly. His face scrunched up, but he didn't say anything or swat at her, so she continued until the tip was fully inside before pausing. She squeezed his leg gently. "Not too much?"

He licked his lips and peered down at her. "Fuck," he breathed. "No."

Chloe grinned, feeling oddly giddy. Slowly, she pulled out and pushed just the tip back inside again. He laid his head back, and she repeated the movement a few times. Finally, she started working more inside, inch by slow inch. She was about halfway inside when she got a bit of resistance and she paused again.

Leaning up, she licked his nipple and he gasped, obviously surprised and tensed. Which, okay, not great for the whole dildo thing, but hey, it was fucking hot. She kissed his nipple softly and pulled back, rubbing his thighs. "Relax, baby."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" he shot back, squirming. "Just - just move already."

Chloe smiled lightly. "You sure?"

"Yes," he breathed. "A little pain is good."

She licked her lips. Okay, then. But she couldn't fight her instincts and was still slow about pushing the rest of the way in, not wanting to hurt him too bad. Even if he'd probably be into that. Freak. Finally, she reached the end and for a moment just admired the sight of the dildo stretching Lucifer, disappearing inside the warm heat of his body. She swallowed thickly and glanced up at his face. "Good?"

"Fucking fantastic," he moaned, and she couldn't feel it but she could _see_ the way he squeezed around the plastic.

With a shiver, she rubbed her hand up and down his chest. "Want me to move?"

"You better," he replied breezily.

Grinning, she started to move - slowly at first, then, faster as the seconds ticked by. Lucifer never truly lost himself during sex - he had a good time, obviously. Actually, he initiated sex more than she did (she wasn't complaining), but he was always in control. Calculating. It was hot, sure, but this - this was something else. His head was thrown back, he was trembling, his eyes were squeezed shut. Not to mention, he was moaning _a lot_.

Chloe licked her lips and started to move a little faster. She wasn't really getting much out of this, but she felt the familiar heat of a promised orgasm gathering in her stomach, anyway. The sight of Lucifer so open and vulnerable was apparently enough to get her off - go figure.

"T - touch me," Lucifer groaned, wiggling his hips impatiently.

Chloe didn't need to be told twice - without missing a beat, her fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed lightly. He arched his back off the bed, gasping.

"Shit, fuck, _damn_ \- "

Chloe grinned and moved even faster. The wet sounds filling the room were all so obscene and undeniably sexy as fuck. She slowly started stroking his cock, thumbing the tip messily. "You gonna come for me?" she purred.

He laughed brokenly, blinking back - were those _tears?_ She groaned, rolling her hips. Lucifer seemed to like that a lot. He withered underneath her and nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, Chloe, _please_."

"Well," she started stroking his cock faster, "since you asked so nicely."

Lucifer barely lasted half a minute longer, spilling all over her hand with a moan that would've made her blush when they first met. That was unusual, actually - he usually lasted much, much longer. Chloe didn't mind, though. She took a few shaky breaths and pulled out of him. Slowly and gently.

"Come here," he whispered, making grabby hands. His eyes were still closed, but she obliged anyway. Curling up against his side, she watched with bated breath as he reached behind her and undid the straps. The dildo fell away and, without missing a beat, his hands were on her.

Chloe breathed slowly, shivering as he slid his fingers through her wetness. She couldn't remember the last time she was so wet, dripping onto the sheets. Lucifer finally opened his eyes and smiled tiredly. "You loved that," he said almost accusingly.

She shrugged, and gasped when he slid a finger inside her. "I - I did," she admitted, nipping at his jaw. "Got a problem?"

He started to finger her. Unlike her, he was fast and impatient and quickly added a second finger. "I loved it, too," he replied, kissing her messily. When he pulled away, he was grinning like a shark.

Chloe grinned, pressing down against his fingers, riding them easily. "We should do it more often," she agreed, then, moaned lightly and closed her eyes. "Fuck, yeah - yeah, Lucifer, _shit_."

She came all over his fingers, shaking. When she opened her eyes, Lucifer was watching her lovingly. Her heart skipped a beat and she scooted closer, kissing him softly.

"I love you," he breathed, burying his face in her hair.

Chloe laughed, tired and satiated beyond belief. "I love you, too."


End file.
